


The 14th Clan- Clexuna II

by braincells



Series: The 14th Clan Illustrations [8]
Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: Illustration for theoriginalwhatsubtext's story.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 14th Clan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885148) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/31882513161/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, fellow fans of the 14th Clan!  
> This artwork is more of an abstract one. Thank you, Theoriginalwhatsubtext, may all your chapters be good ones, now and in future!  
> I'm planning to publish more work for the story and as long as you have fun with it.


End file.
